Pokemon! Oh wait, it's a KH story GOD DAMMIT!
by tashaluffscolors
Summary: Joint fic with Eddy's Gurl. Me and her get sucked into Kingdom Hearts the first one, and annoy the crap out of the gang and pretty much everyone else. Rated T for language, crazy overdose and a drunk Natasha or is it tatiana? but that would be later.
1. So this one day, I got sucked into KH

It was a bright and VERY hot July summer afternoon in some city, California. Birds were chirping and people were randomly breaking into song. HAHA. Fool ya! What was really going on was construction workers re-constructing a school playground (A/n: I didn't see why they needed to do that. It was perfectly fine by my standards.) and a bunch of loud kids playing street hockey, or street baseball, or street frisbee, or street I-don't-know-what-the-hell-their-playing. To sum up the whole atmosphere, it wasn't exactly Disneyland. In fact, it was a pretty crappy neighborhood. And in the middle of this crappy neighborhood was a tall and gangly girl walking down the street to get to her friend's house. She went by Tatiana. Tatiana was dressed like she was always dressed. She had her very dark brown hair that was cut short making her look like a kid from the seventies, and she was wearing boy shorts that went half past her legs and a shirt that said "Pop Tart" on it. She was also wearing pink converse. By the stupid teenage retard eye, she looked laughable (those dumbasses) but to the untrained human eye, she looked normal, for a second, until they saw some weird emerald necklace thingy that she was wearing around her neck. What the hell was it? No one was exactly sure but most of Tatiana's friends assumed that it was probably a piece of crap that only Tatiana found to be cool. Case in point: a old computer mouse thing that she stole from one of her friends (Hey! No one was using it.) and used it was a communicator to contact people in other dimensions. (A/n: I am not making this up. As sure as my piss is yellow, that really did happen). Tatiana finally reached the house that her friend lived in. It was a big blue house. Well, duplex actually but the family that lived there referred to it as a house to make them on top feel rich and special. Slowly she walked up the concrete stairs and then came face to face with the door. She pressed the doorbell, Tatiana's style, which was pressing it and re pressing it and continuing just to annoy the hell out of the person who was answering the door. Tatiana heard a loud and angry voice that yelled "I'M COMING! I'M COMING! HOLD YOUR GODDANM HORSES!" Suddenly, the door swoon open to revel a girl with dark brown hair, but not as dark as Tatiana's. This chick is now known as Natasha.

Natasha looked a quite a bit different than Tatiana. Despite the fact that she almost a year older than Tatiana, she looked younger. Natasha wasn't exactly what you called tall. She was about 5 feet and 3 inches in height. But Natasha convinced everyone that she was gonna have a growth spurt soon and that she might reach be to be 5'8'. Sadly, Natasha was saying for over a year. Moving on, she had a childlike face with freckles. According to a lot of people, she was pretty but moving down from her face, there was another story. Looking at her chest, it was kinda flat for a fifteen year old girl. Natasha wore the same bra size since the middle of 7th grade, so therefore, she was convinced that she was going to be an A cup forever. Her outfit of today consisted of a tank top that said "New York" on it and jeans. She looked at Tatiana.

Natasha: Godanmit Tatiana, I was watching TV in my mom's room.

Tatiana: Uh, don't you have a TV in this living room?

Natasha: Well, yeah, but I lost the remote. And I think it's under the couch pillow.

But I'm too lazy to find it.

Tatiana: But aren't there TV's both in your room and your Aunt Jennifer's room?

Natasha: Yes, but the cable in my room doesn't work, not since Holly browed my PS2. It got screwed up somehow. And I can't watch in Jen's room or else she's gonna bitch about something random I did.

Tatiana cocked an eyebrow at her friend's response.

Tatiana: Uh, okay then.

Tatiana set foot inside the house and closed the door behind her. Natasha noticed the necklace around Tatiana's neck.

Natasha: What's that? (pointing to the necklace)

Tatiana: It's a necklace. DUHHHH!

Natasha's expression on her face looked like she just got her feelings hurt.

Natasha: Uh, I knew that! It's just a strange looking necklace, that's all.

Tatiana: It's a family heirloom, for your In-Fo-mation! And according to my momma, this belonged to my great-great grandma! Look how pretty it issssssss!

Natasha looked at the weird emerald necklace. She assumed that it was a star of some sort. The sharp edges were made of plain copper and in the middle was the huge emerald stone.

Natasha (looking at the necklace): Yeah, your mom would know alright.

_Natasha (thinking to herself): Oh Jesus, here she goes again. Getting some piece of shit and pretending it gold. I feel bad saying that cause, it her family heirloom, but still, why is she wearing it? It's probably about a hundred years old. I don't wear my family heirlooms or carry them around in public. Especially in this neighborhood._

Natasha glanced at the mirror right next to the dining table. That's were all her family's old stuff was. From the pictures of her great grandparents, to the books that her great grandfather wrote (he was a writer). She sighed. In her opinion, heirlooms were just something you looked at to remind you that the old days sucked, not something you carried around you like a moron, like Tatiana.

Natasha looked up at her.

Natasha: Why don't you make yourself at home. I'll join you in a minute. I gotta look for something

Tatiana: Look for what?

Natasha: A book.

Tatiana: What kind of book?

Natasha: You know that book I was reading that the brother and sister do it and-

Tatiana: Ok! Never mind.

Natasha laughed. The book she was referring to was _Flower's in the Attic_. A great read indeed, well at least for her. It was about 4 children who are locked in an attic by their selfish grandmother and their weak and passive mother did nothing to help. They were locked in an attic for 3 and a half years and during that time, the older brother and sister, have a, uh, intimate relationship. Despite the fact that there were closely related (not to mention their parents were, as well), they seemed to love each other. Not as family love, but the way that two people in love would actually love each other would. If only someone would love her like that. She had boyfriends before, but they weren't special but what kind of relationship would be special at fourteen or fifteen? Anyway, Natasha was looking for it's sequel; _Petals in the Wind_. Her aunt Jennifer told her that they had it somewhere in their bookcase, which was also the place were all her great grandfathers books were! DUN DUN DUN!

She scanned the bookcase. Nope, she couldn't find it. Maybe they didn't own it and Jennifer threw it out and forgot that she did. Oh, well she can always get it a Barnes and Noble for 7 bucks. She was just gonna join Tatiana in her room when something caught her eye. It was a book in the book case, just like any other book but this one looked different. On it's spine, I didn't say anything. Mind you, it is really easy to attract Natasha's attention and this was no different. She grabbed the book out of it's shelve and looked on the front cover. No words there either. She then opened the book and scanned it's pages. Still no words.

Natasha: Probably some old ass notebook from the 40's.

Natasha was about to put the book away when she actually saw words in the book.

_Natasha: Holy shit! They weren't there a second ago!_

Natasha almost dropped to book from being freak out but she was able to catch it with her hands. She opened the book again to find the words still there.

_Natasha: What the hell! Am I imagining this?_

Natasha read an exert book but after a couple of words or two, she realized that it wasn't in English. The words read "_Ha Ja Ma Esko SEEEE DOM DELUISE'S ASS UP HIS ASS DDDDD akko"_

Natasha ran to her room with the book in her left hand. She noticed that Tatiana's necklace was on her vanity and that she was playing Kingdom Hearts (I know! I finally mention it! Ode to Joy by Beeththoven plays in the backround).

Natasha: Why aren't you wearing your necklace?

Tatiana: Oh, it got too uncomfortable. If I didn't take it off soon, then I would probably gotten a rash on my neck or something.

Natasha glanced at the necklace. The menu of Kingdom Hearts popped up on the TV screen to show a teenage boy with a weird outfit on. He had some kind of straw in his mouth.

Tatiana: Can I start a new game on your memory card? I forgot mines.

Natasha: Why do you wanna start a new game?

Tatiana: Cause, I haven't played this game in ages, pleeeze?

Natasha rolled her eyes.

Natasha: Fine, but lemme tell you something first.

Natasha glided over to her bed that Tatiana was sitting on. She had her finger as a placeholder. She opened the book.

Natasha: Look here! Amazing, isn't? I think it's a witch craft book. Maybe it's written in Hebrew. Probably Hebrew.

Tatiana: It looks French.

Natasha: French? Where the hell do you get French?

Tatiana: I'm just suggesting. It might be Russian.

Natasha: Russian? Now you're being stupid.

Tatiana: Uh, Japanese?

Natasha: African?

Tatiana Portuguese?

Natasha: Armenian?

Tatiana: Canadian?

Natasha: Wait, wait! I'll read it out loud and you'll guess what language it is. Okay?

Tatiana: Sure but I'll be only half listening. I'm gonna set the controls for this game before I start.

Natasha cleared her throat.

Natasha: _Ha Ja Ma Esko SEEEE DOM DELUISE'S ASS UP HIS ASS DDDDD akko. _What do you think it sounds like?

Tatiana didn't answer. Natasha turned to face her. Tatiana's mouth was open and her eyes were wide. Natasha turned her head to see what she was looking at. The emerald necklace had risen from it's place and up in mid air and a huge flash that almost blinded the girls. When the flash was gone, a portal appeared. From the looks of it, the portal looked really dark. Tatiana got up her spot.

Natasha: What the Bob Saget are you doing?

Tatiana: I'm gonna check it out.

Natasha: Okay.

Natasha stupidly got up from where she was sitting. The two girls walked up to the portal thing and before they knew it, they were zapped into it. DUN. DUN. DUNNNNNNNN!11

Both of them found themselves in total darkness. They weren't sure if they were standing on ground but if they weren't, then how come it didn't feel like they were falling? Natasha felt a shortage of breath and Tatiana tried to look for her by using her hands but she couldn't feel anything, nothing at all. All she could her was Natasha's voice, her annoying whining voice.

Natasha: Tatiana?

Tatiana: Yeah?

Natasha: I'm scared.

Tatiana: You don't think I am too?

Suddenly, they heard a voice that sounded awfully familiar.

_I have been having these weird thoughts lately. Like, is any of this for real or not?_

A deep, dark, and powerful silence. Unfortunately, someone just had to ruin it.

Natasha: What the hell does that even mean?

Tatiana: That sounded like Haley Joel Osment.

Suddenly a faint techno beat came into their ears.

Natasha: Do you hear that?

Tatiana: Yeah, it sounds like the shit you listen to.

Natasha: Shut up! At least I don't listen to Legend of Zelda music.

The techno beat became louder and louder. Tatiana was thinking of a snappy comeback when she thought of something that might explain this weirdness.

Tatiana: Natasha!

Natasha: What?

Tatiana: I think were in-

But before Tatiana could explain her point, the scenery changed from complete Darkness to a tropical island. It was tropically. It had tons of palm trees and other trees that I can't even name. There was sand on the outskirts of the island making it a beach. And most importantly, there was seawater surrounding the island making it look, as I said before, tropically. A boy that had a lame ass wannabe Ryan Caberra haircut and was wearing engine red overalls stood on the beach. He was the same boy who was on the TV screen a minute ago with that weird thingy in his mouth. It only took a second to recognize who he was and more importantly, where they were.

Natasha and Tatiana: KINGDOM HEARTS!

The boy, now known as Sora, was starring dream, er, I mean, closely, Yes, that's right. Closely, at another boy who looked older than him. For the most part, he was pretty sexy except for two things. One: he wore parachute pants. What the hell! No one wears parachute pants in the 21st century. No one! Two: he had gray hair that hung down from his head. Okay, I know this is Final Fantasy and all but he seriously mentally ill if he thinks that he's gonna get laid with that hair style. Other than that, he was sexy. He had pretty eyes and according to Tatiana, Natasha just might jump his bones. This guy is now known as Riku. Riku was in the water and about twenty feet away from where Sora was. He looked at upcoming wave like, I don't know (A/n: Listen, I'm totally brain fried right now so you're gonna have to bare with me, ok?). He turned to face Sora and reached out his hand, so Sora could grab it.

Natasha: Don't tell me he's gonna run in the water with him?

Tatiana: Natasha, don't you remember what happens?

Natasha: Oh….oh, yeah

Sora ran to Riku but before he could catch his hand, the wave swallowed them up (Didn't they see that coming?).

Tatiana: YAY! Fight the man!

Since the boys were underwater, and the girls were over water, it was hard to tell what was going on between Riku and Sora. Natasha and her ever so trusting eyes tried to guess what was going on.

Natasha: They look like there wrestling

Tatiana looked at Natasha with a weird expression on her face.

Meanwhile, the techno beat turned into a song (as you know) and it didn't make a bit of sense, at least in English. And for all for those dumbasses who have to point out every homosexual reference out there or say things like "OMG! HE LIKEZ HIZ BEST FRIEND AZ A BROTHER! THEY MUST B GAY LOVERZ, hearing the love/theme song of Kingdom Hearts, especially the lyric, _Don't get me wrong I love you, but does that mean I have to meet you're father? _and seeing Riku and Sora together made you wonder, didn't it?

Suddenly, the sky turned from sky blue to orangey pink. Sora emerged from the water but where was Riku? Well, that didn't matter now because this was the scene were we meet the shallow-kinda hot- flat cheasted- retarded-love interest of Sora and Riku's! Kairi! Yay! Clap people! There she was. A girl with reddish brown hair and a chest flatter than a book cover, and wearing clothes that would be fit for some 12 year old girl who wants to shop at Abercrombie and Fitch but can't cause she too small. She was waving out to Sora and was calling his name. He ran over to her, wet clothes and everything. She bent down to look at his face, for some reason. Then they both looked up at the sky to see Sora, himself, falling from the sky. But wait! Wasn't Sora right next to Kairi?

Natasha: What the hell is going on?

Tatiana: Yeah. And how come they haven't noticed us yet? We been standing right next to them for about twenty minutes now.

Then, my friends, things got weirder than before. Sora (the one next to Kairi), seemed to fall down into the water, even though he was on shore and the water is only 1 inch thick from were he was standing. Kairi really did nothing to help reached out her hand which would be impossible for Sora to grab. Then, like magic, Sora disappeared while Kairi just stood there looking down at the water. She sighed.

Kairi: Hmmm. That was strange. (_pause_) I'm gonna see what Riku doing! Wherever the hell he is!

And then like that, she was gone. Natasha, puzzled from what just happened, turned to Tatiana for answers. She was surprised to see Tatiana looking pissed off.

Natasha: Tatiana, are you okay?

Tatiana made some noise that sounded like she was constipated.

Tatiana: GAHHHH! No one takes my man away from me and gets away with it!

Natasha: Your man? What are you talk-

But before Natasha could finish her sentence, Tatiana grabbed her arm and together plunged underwater to find Sora. Surprisingly, it didn't feel like they were underwater nor were they actually wet. You know when you're under water and every time you try talking, nothing but bubbles comes out? Well, technically, the girls were underwater, but it didn't feel like it. So therefore, the bubble rule didn't apply to them and that's exactly why Tatiana heard what Natasha said to her.

Natasha: What the hell was that for?

Tatiana: Be quiet! We must go searching for Sora.

Natasha: But why?

Tatiana: Because I say so!

Natasha (sarcastically): Oh yeah, that's a great reason.

Tatiana: Sssh! There he is!

The girls found Sora landing on a platform. They swam faster to catch up to him. The three landed on the platform at the same time. Dirt came up from the ground and mysteriously turned into doves. It revealed the first true Disney princess (you know, the one with the annoying voice), Snow White. It was a stained glass portrait of her biting into the apple because she was retarded, really she was. Around her, were stained glass pictures of the seven dwarves and chipmunks. The techno song stopped and some Mozart song began. Sora turned around to look at his settings and saw the two girls (finally!).

Sora: Who the hell are you two?

Natasha: Uhhhh, we're, um-

Tatiana: FAIRIES!

Sora and Natasha: FAIRIES!

Tatiana: Yes. Fairies sent by the Great Dookie Tree.

Natasha: (in a whisper) Tats this isn't Legend of Zelda.

Tatiana: (whispered back) Just play along and maybe we can get some ass!

Natasha: (A/n lady writer# 2 aka Tatiana: Ok we know they're speaking in whisper so what's the point in saying it, eh?) How am I gonna get ass in this game?

Tatiana: From Riku, silly and or Hayner!

Natasha: Oh. (to Sora) Yeah we're here to watch you.

Sora: But if you're fairies, where are you're wings?

Tatiana: The mean old Dookie Tree cut them off, ok? (Sniffles) You are so mean!

Then a mysterious voice says: _So much to do. So little time. Take your time. Don't be Afraid. The Door is still shut. Now step forward. Can you do it?_

After hearing this, the two girls decided to put their two senses into it.

Natasha: What the hell! What door?

Tatiana: BUT I AM AFRAID!

Sora, then anime sweat dropped at his so called "watchers". Hell, he even thought they were STALKERS. Anyway Sora went forward into the middle onto Snow White's dress. He looked in the light when Tatiana blurted out: Is he looking for Jesus? Then nine stones popped up then the voice said: _The power sleeps within you .If you give it more It will give you strength Choose Well._

As the voice was talking nine weapons appeared: A sword, a shield, a staff, a pistol, a shot gun, a bag, a pair of Sais, daggers and a kunai.

Sora chose the sword. Natasha chose the shot gun, and Tatiana chose the pair of Sais.

They gave up the shield, the bag (it had bombs in it), and the kunai.

The glass shatter and they fell onto a Cinderella stain glass. (WTH? Why the Bob Saget does she have brown hair!) The three stood on the glass when the weapons appeared in their hands, then all of a sudden a few black thingies appeared and the three beat the shit out of them. (Woo hoo! Go us!)

_Behind you!_

As more black thingies appeared, the three continued to beat the shit out of them.

Then, a black hole swallowed them up and the Cinderella platform disappeared.

They found themselves on the outlined of three princess platform. In the middle was a

weird door. The three walked up to it and examined it.

Sora: I CAN'T OPEN IT! WHAT THE HELL?

Tatiana: Maybe it doesn't like you?

Then a treasure chest appeared, the three walked up to it to only find nothing in it.

Natasha: What the hell!

Then a huge ass box appeared and stupidly Sora pushed it. Natasha shot the crate and out came a potion which Tatiana grabbed. Then they destroyed some shit that randomly appeared. The door then became openable and then Sora opened it to reveal the island he lives on but to his dismay, it was only a deck. He looked around to see his friends; Tidus, Wakka and Selphie. He groaned at the fact it wasn't Kairi and Riku. So being retarded, he went up to Selphie and she asked.

Selphie: What is most important to you?

A) Being number one

B) Friendship

C) My prize possessions

Sora: Being number one!

Natasha: (snorts in disgusts)

Selphie: Is being number one such a big deal?

Then he walked up to Wakka, who was smiling like a dumbass.

Wakka: What do you want outta life?

A) To see rare sights

B) To broaden my horizons

C) To be Strong

Sora: To see rare sights!

Wakka: To see rare sights, huh?

He finally walked up to tight ass I mean Tidus.

Tidus: What are you afraid of?

A) Getting Old

B) Being different

C) Being indecisive

Sora: Being indecisive!

Tatiana: Mines is being different, ya know?

Natasha: HAHAHA! Nice impression!

Tidus: Is being indecisive really so scary?

Voice: _You wanted to be stronger_

_To see rare sights and _

_You are afraid of being indecisive_

_The adventure begins at dawn,_

_As long as the sun is shining,_

_Your journey should be a pleasant one_

_The day you will open the door is both far off and very near_

Natasha: What the Bob Saget does that mean?

They were soon back in the dark place again.

Tatiana: OH NO THE DARK IT'S BACK!

This time they were standing on the Aurora stain glass platform. A light appeared in the middle of the stain glass. Sora walked towards the light. Suddenly more black thingies appeared. As always the three beat the shit out of them. Then magical stairs appeared, and the three ran up the stairs onto a Beauty and the Beast platform. As soon as Tatiana stepped onto the platform, the stairs disappeared noting that they could not turn back.

Voice: _The closer you get to light the greater your shadow is._

Natasha: Naw! You think?

Then the three looked behind them to see their shadows were growing and merging into one.

Tatiana: Ew.

After they merged the shadow popped out to reveal the boss Darkside.

Voice: _But don't be afraid_

_And don't forget_

The three teens were attacking the Darkside's hand knowing they couldn't reach his face.

Tatiana: El muchacho es nosotros en mierda profunda (Translation: Boy, are we in deep shit)

Natasha: Je me sens comme la merde complete (I feel like complete shit)

Sora: What are you two speaking?

Natasha: Our native tongues.

Tatiana: Mines is Spanish and Natasha's is French!

Natasha: (whispering) Tats, you hardly know any Spanish and I hardly know any French.

Tatiana: Just play along.

After much hard work, they finally beat that huge ass black thingy…..

THE END!

Just kidding! It's just the end of the chapter, of course. Look out for the next chapter, Tatiana finds her mini disk and we annoy everyone on Destiny Island. God forbid! Oh, and please review. Thanks much!


	2. Minidisk of DOOM! And Kairi's disease

Chapter 2 : Minidisk of Doom

Sora woke up and found himself on the beach. He yawned and turned to look behind him to see Kairi, which almost made him crap his pants.

Sora: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

While he was screaming, she giggled.

Sora: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Kairi: Ah, man. That was sooo funny!

Sora: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Kairi: Uh, Sora?

Sora: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Kairi: Sora?!

Sora: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Kairi: SORA!!!! SHUT YO MOTHER F ASS UP!!!

Sora stopped screaming immediately and looked up to her.

Sora: Gimme a break, Kairi.

Kairi was going to say something but she noticed the two "fairies".

Kairi: Who the hell are you two?

Before the girls could answer, Sora answered her question.

Sora: There two fairies sent by the great Dookie tree

Tatiana: I am Tatiana and this is my bitch, Natasha

Natasha: Bitch, I am not your bitch, so shut up!

Tatiana: NYAH! I WILL NEVER BE SILENT!

Kairi: (she sweat dropped) ok?

Sora: They're here to watch over me.

Kairi: Anyways. Sora, you lazy bum, I knew I'd find you snoozing down here

Sora: No this huge black thing swallowed me up I couldn't breathe I couldn't OW!

Kairi then decided to hit some sense into Sora. One look at Tatiana and Natasha knew she wanted blood.

Kairi: Are you still dreaming?

Sora: It wasn't a dream! Or was it? I don't know. (To himself) what was that place so bizarre.

Kairi: Uh, that's some dream you got there.

Tatiana: One time, I had this dream where I was in my underwear in front of a pyramid with Scottish dogs talking to me saying 'OH MY GOD IT'S JESUS!' Then they started throwing pickles at my bald head.

Kairi, Sora and Natasha starred at her.

Awkward silence.

Sora, desperately wanting to change the subject, blurts outs something random.

Sora: Say, Kairi, What was your home town like? You know, where you grew up.

Kairi walked up to the shore.

Kairi: I told you before. I can't remember. But I like to go back there someday.

Natasha: I bet it sucks!

Sora and Kairi glared hard at Natasha but the two "fairies" were laughing hard.

Kairi: Anyways I need you three I guess to help me finish the raft.

Voice: Hey aren't you forgetting about me?

The four turned to see Riku standing with a log under his arm (OMFG!! SUPER BOY!). He tosses the log at Sora who tumbles over under the weight of the log. Let's just say two girls got their kicks out of that situation.

Riku: and you're just as lazy as he is. (Points a finger at Kairi)

Kairi: ehH

He he! So you noticed!

Natasha: (mocking Kairi) he he!

Riku: Who are you two? (Points at Tasha and Tats)

Tatiana: I AM GOD! I mean a fairy and this is another fairy here to watch over Sora.

Riku: Good enough. (Glances at Natasha whose clothes have, uh, ahem, changed)

Sure enough their outfits had change, Natasha now wore a grey tank top with a jean jacket, a denim miniskirt, a tag on her left wrist and black tennis shoes. Tatiana wore a black short sleeved t-shirt which showed the heart grenade with the Green Day in the middle, wearing cargo pants with a pair of brown combat boots and she had two necklace one a dog tag and a beaded one with a seashell in the shape of a fish at the bottom. Let's just say it was a MAJOR improvement for the two.

Natasha: DAMN! WE LOOK HELLA FINE!

Tatiana: Word yo!

Sora and Riku: Yeaah. That's nice.

Kairi: So I am still hotter than them!

Tatiana: Yeah right can you say jealous much?

Natasha: Yeah, you're just jealous cause I have boobs and you don't.

Tatiana: What are you talking about Natasha!? You don't have any boobs!

Kairi: OH SNAP!

Sora: Yeah Natasha, she's got a point. You're flatter that a desk!

Natasha, not to be outdone by that dumbass, picks up a rock. Aimed perfectly, and she threw it at him.

Sora: Ow! What the hell?!

Natasha smiled an evil grin.

Kairi: We should finish the raft together.

Natasha: What is this raft you guys keep speaking of?

Riku: We are planning to build a raft. So we can visit other worlds and see what there like. (Smiles at her)

Natasha: Thanks for the, uh, info.

Riku: No, problem (keeps smiling at her). I'm Riku.

Natasha: Oh, ok. I'm Natasha, by the way. And this is my special friend, Tatiana. We're fairies.

Tatiana: I'M NOT SPECIAL!!!

Natasha: I meant that you were special, like, uh, say, Special K is special. Say. Whatever happened to Regular K, anyway?

Riku: Wait. If you guys are fairies, what happened to your wings?

Tatiana: The Great Dookie tree cut off our wings cause we were bad.

Natasha: It was either that or he was gonna molest us.

Tatiana gave Natasha a dirty look.

Natasha: What? It makes the story more interesting!

Riku: Uhhhhh, ok. That's an interesting story.

Kairi: I'll race you!!

Natasha: What the hell?!

Tatiana: Yeah. That was random and I should know I am the definition of random.

But when the girls turned their heads, they saw their three new friends running in the east direction. The shrugged their shoulders and started to run with them. Natasha, being a natural fast runner, zoomed past Tats and Kairi and up to Riku and Sora.

Riku: (glancing at Sora) pants I'm beating you!

Sora: (looking straight ahead) y-yeah r-right.

Tatiana caught up with Natasha but being a slow ass, Natasha out passed them and was now in the lead with Sora and Riku behind her.

Riku: How the hell did she past us?

Sora: Maybe she's on steroids.

Natasha: NO I'M NOT!!!

Tatiana: YEAH YOU ARE!

Kairi: Chocolate chips are nasty.

Tatiana: Kairi, I'm sorry but you got AIDS (holds back laughter).

Kairi: What?

FINALLY the five teens reached where they wanted. Kairi was waiting by some weird ass door.

Sora and the girls approached the delusional teen.

Kairi: I need you guys to look for two logs, a cloth, and some rope.

Natasha: Why don't you do the work, you lazy bitch?

Tatiana: OOOOOO burn!

Natasha: I'm just playing, Kairi. You're cool.

Kairi rolls her eyes that said "I'm waaaay tired of this bullshit". And she only knew

Natasha for only two minutes and she was already getting tired of her and her "sillines".

Natasha left the two 'special' teenagers alone to find Riku.

Sora: I guess it's just you and me, huh?

Tatiana: Meh whatever. (Eddy's Gurl: Now you see my angsty, serious face. I say meh a lot too.)

Sora looked at Tatiana as if she was sick. Sora then did something unexpected; he put his hand on her forehead checking for a fever. Tatiana was blushing a lot at the fact the dude she liked was touching her…that and the fact she had a fever. She then noticed something familiar on the beach.

Tatiana: OH MY GOD!

Sora: What?

Tatiana: It's my minidisk!!

Tatiana ran over to where her oh so old minidisk was. She opened it to find her favorite red minidisk in it. She pressed play and the song "Wine red" by The Hush Sound and Tatiana started singing along and she was actually pretty good. (EG: In my dreams) Sora was just staring in awe as the nearly sane girl sang her heart out. When the song finished she fainted on the beach. Having a very short term memory loss Sora left her on the beach. He got the rest of the items by himself the song she sang still in his head.

A few moments later

Sora: Oh yeah Tatiana is still on the beach!

Sora found Tatiana on the beach and surprisingly, she was actually fully awake.

Tatiana: When I saw her for the first time  
I thought it was all in my head  
but as reality and as school went on our friendship grew  
then one day I really did see the wings I saw on her  
but then I saw her fly away...away on the wings I once saw.  
Sometimes I see the wings on other people and wonder if they were her children...  
The children of Yono Missya: the guardian angel that steals (EG: I actually wrote this poem).

Sora: That was beautiful.

Tatiana turned around and blushed realizing Sora was standing there.

Tatiana: You heard that?

Sora: Mm hm (nods). Did you write that?

Tatiana: Yeah. I did. My mom says it runs in the family blood.

Sora: Cool (smiles all happy like).

Natasha then decided to show up with Riku to make fun of the poor teens.

Natasha: Hey Tats, can you feel the love the tonight?

Tatiana (blushing): SHUT UP!

Riku & Sora: What the hell?

Tatiana: NOTHING! IT'S AN INSIDE JOKE! So Natasha what were you two doing all day?

Natasha (blushes): Nothing.

Tatiana: Can you feel the love tonight?

Natasha then decided to "punch" Tatiana which then turned into a sissy bitch fight.

Tatiana: YOU BITCH!

Natasha: YOU BITCH TIMES TWO!!

Tatiana: Wait why are we fighting?

Natasha: because it's the spirit of giving!

Sora: (sweat dropped) Uh, ok?

Riku: YEAH TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRTS!

Sora, Natasha and Tatiana looked at Riku funny.

Natasha: ……….I'm not a whore!

Tatiana: YEAH!

Sora: RIKU THAT'S SICK!!

Riku: (shrugs it off) whatever…at least my hormones had already kicked in! (smirks all evil like)

Sora: What's that supposed to mean?

Tatiana: It means your sperm isn't well developed yet but apparently Riku's is!

Riku: WHAT?!

Tatiana: So that means it'll hurt even more if Natasha kicks you in the balls. If she kicks Sora in the balls it won't hurt as much as it should during puberty!

Natasha: How does Tatiana, the magical book wizard thingy, know that?

Tatiana: It's called reading. I now do that all the time ya know!

Natasha: Oh yeah…..I'm smart!

Tatiana then hit Natasha over the head.

Tatiana: I may act dumb but you know I'm smart. DUH!

Natasha: Right……..

So for the rest of the day the four kids were battling the other natives of that dumb ass island. Finally it was sun down.

Sora: Wow, today was like….so special. I think Natasha was right about you, Tats.

Tatiana (blushes): Did you call me Tats?

Natasha: Awwww! He already called you Tats. Ain't that sweet. It's happening so fast!

Riku: Don't be so mean, Tashie.

Natasha's eyes widened like a five year old and her mouth fell open.

Tatiana: Awwww! Look he's calling you Tashie! (EG: Enter teasing mode)

Sora: At least she isn't using Riku's pet name that Kairi uses.

Riku (mutters under his breath): Sora, shut up!

Natasha: What's his pet name?

Tatiana: I bet its something gay like Ri Ri?

Kairi: Oh mah god! How did ya know? (faces Tats and Tashie) So, y'all have powers?

Natasha: Wait, you're from the south now?

Kairi (speaking all proper like now): I don't know what you are talking about.

Natasha: What the…….

Sora: She has this disease where every 5 seconds she has a different accent but only sometimes

Tatiana: So, she's bipolar?

Sora: Sorta.

Tatiana: (scoots closer to Sora) Keep her away from me

Sora then turned beet red at the closeness of Tatiana.

Natasha: Awww. I told you, Riku. It's happening.

Riku: Yup. I can tell. (Wraps his arms around her waist)

Natasha also blushed deeply.

Kairi: Hey, where are you two sleeping?

Natasha: Riku's

Tatiana: WAKKA'S just playing Sora's.

Natasha: Wonder what it would be like at Wakka's?

Tatiana: Maybe he's my momma's weed supplier.

Sora: What?

Tatiana: Nothing, Sora (smiles)

The five continued watching the sunset. They talked about other worlds and how Kairi was from one of them and other uninteresting crap. Then, it was time to go. Riku pulled Sora aside and tossed Sora a Papou fruit.

Sora: What the?

Riku: You said you wanted one.

Sora: A Papou fruit

Riku: They say if two people eat it, their destiny's become intertwined. Come on, I know you want to try it out on a certain fairy girl. (Points to Tatiana who was talking to Natasha. Strangley, both of the girls were walking backwards).

Sora (blushes): What's that supposed to mean?

But Riku just laughed and walked away with Natasha. He put his arm around her but she modestly brushed off.

Sora then pocketed the Papou in his pocket and joins the others.

Thus ending the day the fairies meeting the other two retarded I mean ahem cool friends of Sora.

A/n: Ok, I know that chapter had lots of fluff but the next chapter won't, I promise. Also in this story, Sora DOES have a bit of a crush on Kairi but it's very small. He mostly likes her as a friend. Besides, she's has Wakka. Oh c'mon! Don't look at me like that! Tidus and Selphie have each other! Wakka needs some lovin too. He ain't chop liver, you know.


End file.
